Nothing Amazing Happens Here
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: Two women, lives filled with emptiness and misery, find that together they are complete. Ninamori/Mamimi. Yuri.


I noticed that there weren't any Mamimi/Ninamori fics out there, and I couldn't help but feel bad for both of them by the series end (especially Mamimi), so I decided to write one. You don't like that, don't read it. Also, this fic, while rated T, almost warrants an M rating. The only reason it isn't rated M is because it doesn't have a sex scene. Some of the themes and allusions are graphic though, as the language is as well, so be advised. Again, don't like it, don't read it.

Also, this fic has alternating POV's between the two, starting with Ninamori. If you get confused, just remember that Ninamori starts, then Mamimi, then Ninamori again, and so on and so forth, and the POV changes will be shown with dividers. Any questions, just PM me.

I don't own FLCL.

* * *

><p>Nothing amazing happens here. Only the ordinary.<p>

That's what he used to say, back when he lived here. I can't say I disagree. Nothing amazing ever happens here.

My name is Eri Ninamori. The "he" that I refer to is an old friend of mine, Naota Nandaba. He isn't around anymore.

Two years ago, just after graduation, she, his pink-haired housekeeper, came back to town, and the two of them left together, along with that stupid robot. I don't know where he went.

At first, I couldn't stop crying. You wouldn't be able to either if your crush left you for another woman. It's true that we weren't "together", but I wished everyday that we could be. If only he hadn't been so madly in love with that freak, maybe we could have been something.

I changed after that. I was cold, my friends abandoned me, and I was all alone. Mom and Dad got divorced, but I saw that coming, and he was still mayor. The taxpayers must have been idiots. I didn't vote for him.

Mom left us. After that, new women would stay at the mansion almost every night. Most of them slept with him to get ahead in their careers. Useless idiots.

I was going through a lot of problems, but that all changed, however, just a year ago. Let me tell you the story.

* * *

><p>I hate this town. It reminds me of all the bad things I've went through.<p>

My name is Mamimi Samejima, and my life has been a wreck for a long time.

After leaving Mabase, I traveled to the nearest city, and I got a job. Nothing special, just sweeping the floors and some other cleaning. I used the money I made to eat, buy cigarettes, and save up for a plane ticket.

That ticket took me to America so I could look for Tasuku, Ta-kun's...Naota's older brother. It took me a while, but I finally found him.

It turned out, however, that I shouldn't have bothered. I couldn't believe how loud they were when I stood outside his apartment. As I heard her moaning through the door, my heart was broken again. I decided not to even knock, and I left.

The next year was a blur. I wandered from place to place, hoping to find a job so I could get back to Japan. Eventually, however, I was arrested. Something about being an "illegal alien". I don't know. I don't speak English. I was sent back to Japan, but all that meant to me was that I was getting home faster.

When I got back, I didn't know what to do. However, soon I decided to do what I did in America, and I took small jobs in several cities, packing up and leaving when I got bored. This lasted for several years.

Over time, the heartache I felt went away, but it was replaced with several feelings. Hate, anger, and I didn't care about anything.

Then, one day, I had a feeling. It was...homesickness. I just felt like going back to Mabase. Even though, I had promised myself to never do this, I felt like going home to see Naota.

It was a horrible idea. I found out soon after I got there from his dad that he left with that vespa woman, Haruko. It was just another heartache.

I decided after that to go to my usual spot under the bridge to think about what to do next. What happened there next changed my life.

* * *

><p>After another fight with my Dad, I decided to go for a walk.<p>

I eventually decided to walk over the old bridge, and I was surprised to see her, Naota's supposed "wife", sitting down at the bank. I realized that I had nothing to do, so I walked down there.

"Hey."

The red-headed girl looked up, and I was surprised. Her eyes were filled with pain and suffering, but there weren't any tears, only emptiness. Her knees were up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. A lit cigarette was in her mouth, filling the area with hazy smoke.

"Can I sit next to you?"

She looked as if she thought it over for a second, but she nodded. I sat down next to her, and there was silence for a few moments.

"What's your name?"

I looked up. The girl was still looking out towards the water.

"Uh...Eri Ninamori."

"Didn't you used to hang out with Naota?"

"Yeah. He's gone now."

"I know. His dad just told me when I went over to the bakery."

"I haven't been over there in years."

More silence ensued.

"...So what's your name? I never found out."

"Mamimi Samejima."

"Hmmm...interesting."

I then stood up. It was starting to get dark out, and I had to get home. However, something about her intrigued me.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Mamimi didn't even look up.

"...Probably."

I nodded. I decided to visit her again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After Ninamori left, I watched the sun go down in peace. I had always found sunsets to be peaceful.<p>

When it became too dark to see, I looked around for a newspaper. Stumbling across several, I took them back to my hideout under the bridge.

Spreading them out, I used about half of them to create a makeshift "bed", and the other half became my "blankets". It was summer, but I knew from experience how cold the bridge could get at night.

I slept horribly. Then again, I never slept very well. My dreams are nightmares about the many bad things that have happened to me. All of those kids making fun of me, Tasuku's apartment, my mom abandoning me.

She had me when she was young. I don't know who my father is because my mother slept around a lot. Mom didn't like me very much, and she got tired of me after a while. So, when I was about 13, she left and never came back. I was kicked out of our apartment by the landlord, and I grew up under this bridge, taking odd jobs to make money.

When I woke up, I knew that I had to go get some food. I had a little money on me from my last job, but it wouldn't last long. By then, however, I would be gone, and I would have a new job in a new city.

About noon, I came back to my "hideout" with some breakfast. To my surprise, Ninamori was waiting for me.

"You're here again?"

Ninamori, who was staring out at the river, looked up.

"I was wondering where you were at. You said that you would be here again today."

"I had to get something to eat. I'm back here now, aren't I?"

She nodded, and she looked back to the water.

I sat down, and I grabbed my bag of food. It wasn't much, just some bread and a soda, but it was enough for me.

"Soooo...what brings you back here?"

"I just wanted to talk. I don't have any friends anymore with Naota gone."

I stopped for a second. Didn't I see her with a group of guys before?

"What happened to your old friends?"

"After he left, I became...antisocial. It was hard, not having anyone to talk to that would halfways understand what I was going through. Eventually, my friends and I stopped hanging out, and I've been alone ever since."

I grabbed a piece of bread out of my bag, and I was about to take a bite when I noticed her looking at it.

"You want a piece?"

Eri noticed that she was staring at my bread, and, by pure coincidence, her stomach growled. We both fell backwards laughing. After a minute of that, I handed her a piece.

"Thanks. I didn't want to stay at my house this morning, so I left without eating anything."

"Why didn't you want to stay?"

"Dad had his secretary over again. I didn't want to see her face today."

I looked at the violet-haired girl for a second.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. It's been like that since Dad and Mom split up. It's been one new girl after another, and I'm tired of it. Plus, if he's not with someone, then he's yelling at me. I hate it."

"Hmmmm...sorry to hear about it."

I opened my soda, and she started staring again. I smiled.

"Let me guess. You're thirsty too?"

She nodded. I handed it to her.

"Careful. It's pretty sour."

She took a few sips and she handed it back to me.

"It's not that bad. I like it."

I took it, and I took a few sips myself.

We hung out under the bridge for the rest of the day, and I actually felt happy for once in many years.

* * *

><p>Later that day, as nightfall came, I noticed that Mamimi started gather newspapers.<p>

"What are you doing with those?"

"Huh?"

"Those newspapers. What are you doing with them?"

"Oh. I'm going to sleep on them tonight."

I couldn't believe my ears, and I didn't even have to think about it. I grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing Ninamori?"

"Come on."

I led her to my home, and I snuck her in past Dad.

When we got up to my room, she was amazed.

"Your room is so big!"

I smiled.

"It's not much bigger than a normal room."

"...I wouldn't know. I've been living on the streets for a very long time."

I was shocked. I didn't know anyone personally that lived like that.

Her eyes looked so sad. I couldn't imagine what she went through.

"Why don't you tell me about it while we get ready for bed?"

She gave me a small, sheepish smile, and she nodded.

* * *

><p>I really haven't told anyone about my past before. Not even Naota knew about my personal life outside of my relationship with his brother.<p>

I opened my heart to her for what seemed like hours. I talked about my mom, the bullies in school, and Naota and his brother. I also told her about all the fires. After a while, I just started to cry uncontrollably. It was like when I hung out with Naota a few years ago. I "overflowed", but in a different way. I was overflowing with sadness.

I was surprised to know that she loved Naota at one time like I did. His leaving got to her too. She told me about her childhood, about her Dad that was too busy for her, about all the arguments and yelling. She cried too. We cried together.

It was nice to finally let it all out, but we got hungry after a while. She had me wait in my room while she went downstairs to the kitchen.

After some snacks and soda, she got me out some of her pajamas before going into her private bathroom for a shower. I went out on her balcony for a smoke.

Fire has always relaxed me. That's why I smoke. Sure, I'm probably addicted, but the glow of the burning tip is more peaceful than the cigarettes themselves.

After a few cigarettes were gone, Ninamori came out to join me.

"Again with the smoking? It's going to kill you, you know?"

I breathed out a puff of smoke.

"It's relaxing. And peaceful. I've been smoking for years now."

"Can I try one?"

I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"Didn't you just tell me that they're gonna kill me?"

"Yeah, but I need to relax."

I shrugged, and I handed her a fresh smoke out of my new pack, smiling at the familiar "Never Knows Best" on the wrapping. She put it in her mouth, and I lit the end with my lighter. Immediately, she started coughing.

"How...*cough* can you call this relaxing?"

"It's your first one. I coughed on my first one, so don't worry about it."

"I don't like it."

I shrugged again. She handed me the still-lit death stick, and I dropped it, crushed it with my foot, and kicked it off the balcony.

About that time, I finished my cigarette, so we went inside.

* * *

><p>We both slept very well that night, better than either of us had in a while. I think it was due to the lifted weights off of our shoulders. Mamimi slept in a pile of blankets made up into a makeshift bed next to mine.<p>

The next morning was weird. Dad found out that Mamimi was here as we were trying to leave. He said that she could stay if she wanted, but I didn't like his look. He was obviously checking her out, and I was surprised that she didn't see it. Then again, she isn't all there anyways, but whatever. I quickly rushed her out the door.

When we got to the bridge, I decided to say something about it.

"Did you noticed anything about my Dad back there?"

"He seemed nice."

"He was also checking you out."

She looked at me, and she starting laughing. I didn't think it was so funny.

"What's so funny? He's a pervert!"

"I've known lots of perverts, so another one doesn't surprise me."

She got up, ran over to the vending machine, and came back with two sodas. Her favorite sour ones by the look of the labels.

She handed one to me, and we both took a minute to quench our thirst.

"So Mamimi, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of leaving Mabase, but wandering from place to place gets tiring after a while."

"You could just stay here for a while. I'd let you stay at my place until you could afford a place of your own."

Mamimi looked down in thought, for a second, then she looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess I could do that. It's better than living under bridges forever."

I smiled back.

* * *

><p>For the next several weeks, Ninamori and I spent most of our time together. It was one of the happiest times of my life. We became great friends in very little time.<p>

Everyday, we would get up, quickly grab something to eat, and leave her house to roam around town. We would usually talk, but we would sometimes go watch a baseball game or something.

Over time, I started to feel old feelings that I had pushed down long ago. Feelings that I had felt for Tasuku and Naota.

I started to see her in a different light, and it confused me. I didn't think I was gay, but I wasn't too sure anymore. Or maybe I was having withdrawals from not being in love. Either way, I started noticing how pretty she looked in the sun, or how her glasses made her face even more cute. I noticed how her body was perfect and beautiful, and how sexy she looked after a shower.

If anything, I thought, this would explain why my love life never worked out before.

One day, however, our relationship changed.

* * *

><p>Mamimi and I were sitting around in my room, finally home after a fun day out. It was dark now, and we were eating dinner in my room.<p>

I had noticed recently that she had a tendency to stare at me when I wasn't looking...or at least when she thought I wasn't looking.

I didn't know why she was doing it, but it made me feel awkward. Maybe even shy or embarrassed.

Anyways, after we got done eating, Mamimi left to take a shower. This left me to think about the last few weeks.

Mamimi and I had become very close. I never had any girl friends to hang out with, so it was a nice experience. We bonded better than any of the guys ever did with me, and that includes Naota.

Speaking of him, I noticed that I didn't feel anything for him anymore. It's strange, but I almost laughed at myself when I thought back to when I had a crush on him.

After a few minutes, Mamimi returned from my bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. I figured that she had forgotten her pajamas.

She sat down next to me, and she grabbed her soda. It was still about half-full, but not after she drank the rest down quickly.

I then noticed that she would take quick glances at me, but only when she thought I wasn't looking.

"What's up with you Mamimi?"

For a second, I caught a hint of a blush on her face as she turned away.

"Nothing."

If there was one thing that I learned living with my Dad, it was when someone was lying. And she was definitely lying.

"Don't lie to me Mamimi. You can tell me."

She gave me an embarrassed look.

"You wouldn't like it."

"I don't care. You can trust me."

Mamimi sighed.

"Ok. Just...don't hate me."

She got up, and she sat behind me. The redhead then wrapped her arms around me.

"W-what are you doing Mamimi?"

"I'm not very good with words."

I felt her nose nuzzle into my neck. It all felt weird, like my mind was telling me that it was bad and that I should get away from her, but my body wouldn't listen.

"I like you Ninamori."

"I l-like you too Mamimi."

"Not like that. I _**like **_you."

It all clicked suddenly, from how nice she was being, to all the staring. My mind was filled with questions.

"What do you mean 'I _**like**_ you'?"

"It's hard. Being around you brings back old feelings, ones that I wish I could forget sometimes."

It was weird. She was pulling me close to her while she dug her nose into my neck, and I could feel her body through her towel. She was soft, but I could tell even without looking that she had curves, and nice ones at that. I then wondered why I was thinking of this.

"I've been alone for so long, and you made me feel like a person again."

My eyes opened wide with that statement. It's one that I could have said as well.

"You...you make me feel that way too, Mamimi. Ever since Naota left, I've had no one to lean on. Then you arrived, and my life turned upside down, but only in a good way."

I could feel her lips curving into a smile on my neck, and she placed a light kiss just behind my ear. My whole body shivered.

"I'm glad."

Neither of us said anything more for a few minutes. I was starting to get comfortable in her arms, and she just continued peppering my neck with light kisses.

"So Ninamori, do you mind me doing this?"

"Huh?"

It was a simple question, but not for me. Not right now.

It was difficult for several reasons. One was that she was a girl. The fact that she was attracted to me was startling, but for more than the obvious reasons. I thought she liked Naota and his brother. Why is she suddenly into me, a girl?

More than that, what was I feeling? I liked the feeling of her arms around me, never letting me go. I liked the touch of her soft lips on my neck and jaw. I liked the closeness of the situation. But did I really like her like that?

I thought about it for a minute, enjoying her touch the whole time. As I thought about it, I realized that I didn't care about her gender. What did it matter? She was there for me, and I was there for her. We were good for each other, taking care of one another.

Besides, I liked how she made me feel.

"I don't mind. Keep doing it."

She let out a sigh as she cradled me tighter.

"Then can I ask for a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I call you 'Eri'? 'Ninamori' is too...um...what's the word?"

"Formal?"

"That's it. 'Formal'. Anyways, can I call you that? You call me 'Mamimi', so I want to call you by your first name."

"...Sure. I'd like that."

Mamimi then turned me around abruptly on her lap. She had the biggest smile I've ever seen her wear, much better than the empty void that she had in her eyes several weeks ago.

Suddenly, I got those accursed "butterflies" in my stomach. The last time I had those was during that play years ago. I was still a bit upset over what happened that week, what with the giant robot coming out of my head and all.

As I looked at her, I could practically feel my face heat up.

"Aww! You're blushing!"

I looked away, suddenly shy. She pulled my face back to look at her's.

"Don't worry. You look cute that way."

Needless to say, my blush got worse. However, I couldn't look away from her face. Her eyes sparkled with a new happiness, but what really got me were her lips. They were soft, plump pillows. She didn't wear any makeup, but she didn't need any either. She was perfect the way she was.

"You can kiss me if you want."

I was jerked out of staring at her mouth, almost making me fall out of her lap. Luckily, she caught me.

"If it makes you feel better, I want to kiss you too."

I smiled, and I slowly leaned towards her. She closed her eyes, and she did the same.

From the moment our lips met, I knew that I was in love with her. Waves of electricity flew through my body, pleasure flooding my brain. For a few moments, we were one, and I was happy.

Unfortunately, we had to breathe sometime, and we were panting and sweating.

She looked so cute, and I couldn't help but lean back in for another kiss, one that was harder and more powerful than before.

Eventually, we got tired of making out, we fell asleep in each other's arms. However, I could have sworn I heard creaking boards outside my room, but I didn't think anything of it. I was happy.

* * *

><p>We slept in her bed, her head laying on my chest. It was nice.<p>

However, that all changed in the middle of the night.

The door was kicked in, and Eri's father came in.

"I KNEW IT!"

We both woke up instantly. He smelled like beer, and he looked really angry. He also kept swaying, like he was going to fall over. Eri was almost as angry as he was.

"What are you doing in here?"

"SHUT UP, YOU-*hic*-SLUT!"

He grabbed me out of the bed by my throat, and he lifted me up and smashed me into the wall behind him, making my towel slip off. It was humiliating.

"YOU-*hic*-MADE MY DAUGHTER GAY, YOU-*hic*-STUPID BITCH!"

He then reached back, and slammed his fist into my stomach. Pain crippled my body, and I screamed. Eri got up and tried to pull him away, but he punched her in the face, making her fall back into a shelf.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU NEXT! I-*hic*-HAVE TO PUNISH THIS ONE FIRST!"

He slapped me so hard that I felt my nose break. I guess that's why he had blood on his hand after that. Her dad just kept slapping me harder and harder. I was in so much pain.

"STUPID WHORE! YOUR DAMN-*hic*-MOTHER MADE YOU THIS WAY! THAT'S WHY THAT-*hic*-BITCH LEFT ME! THAT BITCH LIKED WOMEN TOO!"

I was terrified. All I could do was whimper.

"E-Eri...please...help me."

I looked over his shoulder, and my eyes opened wide. Eri was standing up, and she had grabbed something heavy. It looked like a chair.

Suddenly, she smashed it into his back, completely knocking him out instantly. He fell into me, but Eri pulled him off and threw him onto the floor. She caught me as I fell, and I felt safe.

"Are you OK Mamimi?"

"I'm fine, but I think my nose is broken."

She winced.

"Yeah, you're nose is bent the wrong way. I think it's broken."

She picked me up, and she noticed that I was naked. For the next few minutes, she grabbed my clothes and dressed me slowly while looking and dealing with my injuries. I then noticed something.

"Eri! You're bleeding!"

Her arm (and her sleeve) was cut open from her fall, and it was bleeding pretty bad. She shrugged.

"I'll deal with that after I help you."

After all of our wounds were bandaged, we helped each other pack some clothing into a bag, and we left.

* * *

><p>That was last year. Things have gotten better since then.<p>

Dad was arrested after we went to the cops. Apparently, since we were both considered adults in Japan, he got charged with assault. Not long after that, he got impeached. His former lovers were angry at him for being used for sex then paid off to keep silent. That opened up a long investigation into his corrupt activities. He's in prison now.

He eventually confessed that he heard us talking that night, and he got angry that "that bitch made me gay". It was a dishonor, and he was reminded of my Mom. He then got drunk, and he attacked us in his rage.

After that, Mamimi stayed in the hospital for a night because of her injuries. It was then that Mom got in touch with me. She had heard everything on the news.

We agreed to meet, and we had lunch a couple days after Mamimi got out. I had her meet my Mom, and she was actually supportive of us. I was really surprised.

Mom told me that she left us because of him. She didn't want to be around him any longer, and he threatened to fight for my custody with everything he, a politician, had to use. There was no way that she, a former secretary, could fight him in court. However, now that I was an adult, and because he was in prison, she could see me any time she wanted.

After I asked her about why Dad said that she "liked women too", she told me that her leaving hurt his manhood so much that he said that she would have to be gay to want to leave him. She also thought that this was the reason for his many affairs as well.

Mamimi and I, with a little loan from my Mom, rented an apartment together in a different city. Neither of us wanted to be in Mabase any longer. There were too many bad memories, too many of our personal demons were left behind. Neither one of us wanted to remember Naota, or my Dad, or any of the other people who hurt us.

We each got jobs to support ourselves. Mamimi found a newspaper that was hiring amateur photographers, and she came home that day with a huge smile on her face. She absolutely loves her job.

I got a job at a local theater. I'm only an extra right now, but I see a promotion in my future. I love my job too.

Exactly one month after we got the apartment, Mamimi made love with me for the first time. I can't even call it "sex". It was just too...beautiful to call it that. That night, after we were both covered in sweat, she told me that she loved me, and she asked if she could be with me forever. I said yes.

Nothing amazing happens here, just like in Mabase. Only the ordinary. The difference is that I have her by my side. No bad memories here, just good ones of her and us together, and I will keep her by my side forever.

* * *

><p>There you go, one NinamoriMamini fic for you readers to enjoy! If you like it, or if you would like me to write more for this pairing, just review and tell me what you think.


End file.
